Jake Gyllenhaal
Jacob „Jake“ Benjamin Gyllenhaal (* 19. Dezember 1980 in Los Angeles) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler . Leben Familie und Jugend Jake Gyllenhaal wurde 1980 als Sohn des Regisseurs Stephen Gyllenhaal und der Produzentin/Autorin Naomi thumb|Jake Gyllenhaal, 2012Foner in Los Angeles geboren. Die Familie seines Vaters ist schwedischer Herkunft und gehört zum dortigen Adel (Nobilitierung 1652). Die Familie der Mutter ist russisch-jüdischer Herkunft. Jake ist der jüngere Bruder von Maggie Gyllenhaal, die ebenfalls Schauspielerin ist. Eine weitere Schauspielerin, Jamie Lee Curtis, ist seine Patentante. 1998 absolvierte er die Harvard-Westlake School in Los Angeles und begann anschließend ein Studium an der Columbia University. Dieses brach er aber zwei Jahre später ab, um sich ganz auf seine Schauspielkarriere zu konzentrieren. Karrierebeginn Seine erste Rolle hatte Jake Gyllenhaal 1991 im Alter von elf Jahren in City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden. Dort war er als Sohn von Billy Crystal zu sehen. Zwei Jahre später trat er in Josh and S.A.M. auf. Den ersten größeren Auftritt hatte er in der Verfilmung der Autobiografie des Raketenkonstrukteurs Homer Hickam in October Sky. Eine weitere Hauptrolle spielte er in dem Film Donnie Darko. Gyllenhaals Schwester Maggie spielt darin Donnies Schwester Elizabeth. 2002 spielte Gyllenhaal an der Seite von Susan Sarandon und Dustin Hoffman in Moonlight Mile sowie neben Jennifer Aniston in The Good Girl. Unter anderem hatte er auch die Hauptrolle in Bubble Boy (2001). Seine Hauptrolle in dem Stück This Is Our Youth markierte Gyllenhaals Theaterdebüt. Das Stück lief acht Wochen in Londons Theaterviertel West End. Für die Rolle erhielt er 2002 den Evening Standard Theatre Award in der Kategorie Bester Newcomer. Durchbruch Gyllenhaals erster großer Erfolg war die Hauptrolle in dem Film Donnie Darko. Es folgte eine Nebenrolle neben Dennis Quaid in Roland Emmerichs Film The Day After Tomorrow. Endgültig etablieren konnte er sich 2005 mit dem Film Jarhead – Willkommen im Dreck, in dem er neben Jamie Foxx einen amerikanischen Soldaten im Golfkrieg mimte, und in der Rolle des Jack Twist in Brokeback Mountain. Der Film über zwei homosexuelle Cowboys mit Heath Ledger, deren Liebe an der Gesellschaft und ihren eigenen Ängsten scheitert, gewann zahlreiche wichtige Preise. Zu den wichtigsten Auszeichnungen gehören der Goldenen Löwen bei den Filmfestspielen von Venedig, vier Golden Globes und drei Oscars. Jake Gyllenhaal wurde als bester Nebendarsteller nominiert und erhielt ebenfalls für diese Rolle den British Academy Film Award sowie den Filmpreis des National Board of Review. Filmkarriere nach dem Durchbruch Bereits 2001 war Gyllenhaal einer der Bewerber für die Rolle des Spider-Man in dem Film von Regisseur Sam Raimi. Die Rolle bekam aber schließlich Tobey Maguire. Als dieser jedoch zwei Jahre später mit Rückenproblemen zu kämpfen hatte, übernahm Gyllenhaal den Part und wurde bereits für das Spider-Man-Kostüm vermessen. Doch Maguire kehrte bei bester Gesundheit an das Set zurück, so dass Gyllenhaal zurückst thumb|142px ecken musste. 2008 drehten beide schließlich den Film Brothers miteinander. Auch für die Rolle des Batman in Batman Begins war Gyllenhaal zunächst vorgesehen, Regisseur Christopher Nolan zog aber Christian Bale vor. Noch im selben Jahr verlor Gyllenhaal zudem die Hauptrolle in Superman Returns, da Regisseur Bryan Singer diese lieber mit dem weniger bekannten Brandon Routh besetzen wollte. Ab Juli 2008 stand Gyllenhaal als Hauptdarsteller in der Verfilmung des Computerspiels Prince of Persia vor der Kamera. Der Film lief am 20. Mai 2010 unter dem Titel Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit in den deutschen Kinos an. 2012 wurde Gyllenhaal in die Wettbewerbsjury der 62. Berlinale berufen. 2013 dreht Gyllenhaal einen Film mit dem Titel Prisoners in dem er die Rolle des Detective Loki übernehmen wird. Privatleben Gyllenhaal ist Patenonkel der Tochter des verstorbenen Schauspielers Heath Ledger und Michelle Williams, die beide mit ihm in Brokeback Mountain zu sehen waren. Gyllenhaal lebte von 2007 bis 2009 mit der Schauspielerin Reese Witherspoon zusammen. Sie hatten sich bei den Dreharbeiten zu dem Film Machtlos kennengelernt. In der Popkultur Die schottische Sängerin Amy Macdonald hat ihr Lied L.A. aus dem Jahr 2007 Jake Gyllenhaal gewidmet. Nach eigenem Bekunden ist sie ein großer Fan seiner Schauspielkunst. 2010 spielte Gyllenhaal neben Joe Jonas, Daft Punk und anderen in dem Musikvideo zu der Single Giving up the Gun der US-amerikanischen Band Vampire Weekend mit. Zuletzt trat er in dem 2012 veröffentlichten Musikvideo Time To Dance von der Band The Shoes auf. Filmografie *1991: City Slickers – Die Großstadt-Helden (City Slickers) *1993: Josh and S.A.M. *1993: A Dangerous Woman *1998: Homegrown *1999: October Sky *2001: Bubble Boy *2001:Lovely & Amazing *2001: Donnie Darko *2002: Highway *2002: Moonlight Mile *2002: The Good Girl *2004: The Day After Tomorrow *2005: Der Beweis – Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn (Proof) *2005: Jarhead – Willkommen im Dreck (Jarhead) *2005: Brokeback Mountain *2007: Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers (Zodiac) *2007: Machtlos (Rendition) *2009: Brothers *2010: Prince of Persia: Der Sand der Zeit (Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time) *2010: Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive (Love & Other Drugs) *2011: Source Code *2012: End of Watch Musikvideo *2009: Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain – Blame It *2010: Vampire Weekend – Giving up the Gun *2012: The Shoes – Time to Dance *Weiteres 2011: Abenteuer Survival – Ausgesetzt in der Wildnis – Jake Gyllenhaal Specia Auszeichnungen Academy Award *2006: Nominiert als Bester Nebendarsteller für Brokeback Mountain Golden Globe Award *2011: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller – Komödie/Musical für Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive British Academy Film Award *2006: Bester Nebendarsteller für Brokeback Mountain Satellite Awards *2010: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller – Komödie/Musical für Love and other Drugs – Nebenwirkung inklusive *2005: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller – Drama für Jarhead – Willkommen im Dreck *2005: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Hauptdarsteller – Drama für Brokeback Mountain Teen Choice Award *2009: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Darsteller – Drama für Brothers *2008: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Darsteller – Drama für Machtlos *2007: Nominiert in der Kategorie Bester Darsteller – Horror/Thriller für Zodiac – Die Spur des Killers *2003: Nominiert in der Kategorie Movie Breakout Star – Male für The Good Girl *2003: Nominiert in der Kategorie Choice Movie Liplock für The Good Girl *1999: Nominiert in der Kategorie Breakout Performance für October Sky Critics Choice Award *2006: Bester Nebendarsteller für Brokeback Mountain MTV Movie Award *2006: Bester Filmkuss für Brokeback Mountain *2006: Beste Performance für Brokeback Mountain CFCA Award *2006: Nominiert als Bester Nebendarsteller für Brokeback Mountain Chlotrudis Award *2001: Bester Darsteller für Donnie Darko DVD Premiere Award *2003: Bester Darsteller für Highway Best Ensemble Cast *2005: Nominiert mit Heath Ledger, Michelle Williams, Anne Hathaway, Linda Cardellini, Randy Quaid, Anna Faris für Brokeback Mountain Hollywood Breakthrough Award *2005: „Breakthrough Actor“ Independent Spirit Award *2001: Bester männlicher Darsteller für Donnie Darko Audience Award *2004: Bester internationaler Schauspieler für The Day After Tomorrow Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:US-Ameikanischer Schauspieler Kategorie:Filmschauspieler